Honey, I Are Home
Honey, I Are Home is the 8th episode of season 3. Characters *Weasel *Baboon *The Red Guy *Conchita *Sandy *Stevie Plot Weasel stops at a fast food joint where Baboon works. Baboon is jealous of his neighbor Weasel because Weasel has a better life, job, and family. Baboon then serves his neighbor a boiled weenie, to which Weasel points out that his weenie is upside down and drives home. Weasel returns home and greets his wife, who happens to be a beautiful Hispanic human woman named Conchita. Next, his children, who are half-weasels, run up to their father, happy to see him home. Weasel gives his daughter, Sandy, a book about quantum mechanics and gives his son, Stevie, a transvestite action figure. Then, they all go to the backyard to prepare for their barbecue. At the same time, Baboon returns to his trailer and finds a pantsless woman (The Red Guy) in his trailer and claims to him that she is his wife. However, Baboon realizes that he isn't married at all and kicks her out. As Baboon sits on the catch, a drifting cloud grabs Baboon by his nostril and drags him to the window, as he sees Weasel and his wife barbequing pork gizzards. Baboon tries to steal a pork gizzard from the grill by sticking his hand through the crack of the fence, but his wife accidentally smashes Baboon's paw with her spatula while watching her daughter doing a stunt, causing Baboon to screech in pain. Weasel notices that there is a baboon paw on the grill, prompting Baboon to show Weasel that it is his ''paw. However, when he sits on the grill, his red butt catches on fire, prompting Baboon to run around wildly. Weasel then decides to invite Baboon for dinner this evening. As dinner begins, Baboon thinks of trading places with Weasel's life; he wishes to be married with Conchita and raise half-baboon children of his own, while he also wishes that Weasel should have married the pantsless stranger that Baboon bumped into. Baboon notices that Weasel owns golden silverware and dollar bills as napkins. Noticing I.R.'s poor eating habits, Weasel introduces his neighbor to his family; Weasel explains that Conchita works as an investment banker and his children being in a special program in school. Weasel's son shows his school project and uses it on Baboon, much to his mother's anger. Baboon then lies to Weasel that he has a better life, job, and family compared to Weasel's. Weasel insists him to bring his so-called family over. A moment later, Baboon brings the pantsless stranger (pretending to be his wife) and some junk (dressed them up like his children). Sandy, Stevie, and Conchita look on, horrified, as Weasel is somewhat impressed with Baboon's "family". Weasel forms a thought of his own and wishes about marrying the pantsless woman. Implied content for this episode This episode shows hybrid children (referring to Weasel's marriage to a female human and raising weasel/human children, especially Baboon's daydream containing his marriage to the same woman and raising baboon/human children). This sort of content was illegal to be put in cartoons way back before the 1990s (back in the days of the Hays Office Code). Like in the 1943 cult classic ''Red Hot Riding Hood, the real ending was destroyed and replaced by a suicidal wolf scene because of the appearance of half-wolf children, which were given birth by both the Wolf and Grandma. Beastiality became allowable in later years (usually in cartoons, the stork brings the baby, so the children can avoid such). This content also appeared on a Nickelodeon short Bobby the Lizard Boy which is about a boy that was born by both a man and a lizard and is left by a mean teenage babysitter, who is similar to Vicky from The Fairly Oddparents. This content can also be seen in adult animated series, such as Family Guy. This is the most controversial episode out of the entire I Am Weasel series, next to I.R. Do, which was found almost controversial at the episode's end. This concept was dropped after season 3, although Baboon marries Princess Charming in the fifth season episode, The Fairy Godfather, but omitting the marriage aftermath. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Controversial Episodes